Promises
by xshrimpyx
Summary: A short, cute L&J one-shot. It's really random but basically Lily is having trouble believing James promise of always being there for her. It kinda fluffy : xx


Hola! Ok so I don't really know what this is. I just started writing and I got this… it's a one-shot about lily and James. Basically they are dating and Lily is having problems believing his promise of being there forever. It's kinda fluffy and sweet towards the end.

Hope you enjoy, tell me what you think.

Peace out guys,

Disclaimer: Yeah, I'm secretly a best-selling author in the disguise of a teenage girl.

**Promises**

"I don't care!" Lily sobbed, clutching at James' stiff body, "I just want you, only you." James pried her hands off him, pushing her away gently so she wouldn't see the tears falling down his face, mingling with the rainwater. "Lily, I can't do it. I'm no good for you."

Lily grabbed his face desperately, "Don't leave James, please," She begged, the tears pouring down her face. "You're perfect for me. You have to believe me. I love you…and you promised!" She cried, latching onto him as he made a move to go. "It's a little too late for that now Lily, I'm sorry." He walked away without a backwards glance at the soaked red-head, curled in a ball on the ground, screaming with anguish.

Lily shot upright in bed, the tears surging down her cheeks. She looked around wildly. Lily clambered off her bed frantically, her legs getting tangled in the sheets-sending her sprawling onto the ground. Lily scrambled up and tore out of the room, her tears blinding her sight. She threw open the door to James' room-her hair a wild red flame, flying behind her-and slammed the light switch. He wasn't there. Through her tears she could see he wasn't there. Another knife drove into her heart.

She darted out of his room and threw herself down the stairs into the common room.

She stopped.

He was there. Sitting in the warm glow of the firelight, James was curled up writing an essay in the big armchair. His pen made a scratchy noise as it flew across the page, forming letters in the messy slant that was instantly recognisable as James'. He was wearing his school uniform still, his tie hanging loose and his sleeves pushed up. His ebony hair was sticking up in its' usual electrocuted style. His forehead was scrunched into a frown-his eyebrows knitted together. His lips were relaxed and his mouth hung slightly open. His eyes looked unfathomable in the firelight and you could clearly see the flecks of gold and green that made his orbs like no others.

James head snapped up and his eyes immediately softened as he saw Lily standing there. She was wearing one of his old t-shirts. It came down to mid-thigh and she had on a pair of faded maroon shorts on underneath. Her hair was loose, it fell around her face in soft curls, the firelight highlighting the almost blond strands in her hair. His eyes flickered to her face. She was crying. Why was she crying? Wet eyelashes framed the emerald orbs he loved so much. Flowing from her eyes were streams of tears, rivers even.

Their eyes locked.

It seemed an age until she was in his arms. Safe at last. She buried her head into his chest, soaking his shirt as she cried out her worries, fears, doubts. He waited silently until the tears stemmed-just holding her. He pressed a tender kiss to her forehead, drawing her back into the armchair he had previously been occupying. "What's wrong love?" James wiped the last remaining tears away from her cheeks with the pad of his thumb. Lily looked up into his concerned hazel arms and fell to pieces. The tears started again whilst the words poured out of her mouth.

The words faded out until the two teenagers were left in silence. Lily chanced a look at his face, his expression was unreadable. Her eyes flickered to the ground again. James took her head gently, his hand cupping her chin so he could look into her eyes. His free hand found Lily's and held it tightly. "Lily," He murmured, "I love you. Always have, always will. And I promise, no swear, that I will be around for as long as you want me here."

Lily bit her lip, trying to stop the tears brimming at her lashes, "You really mean that?" She asked and James nodded. "I love you Lily Evans." He whispered lovingly.

"And I love you James Potter."

James closed the gap between their faces, pressing his lips softly against her warm mouth. Lily wrapped her legs around his waist and he responded by pulling her closer, if possible. James' hand disappeared beneath her messy curls, pushing her head so their lips meshed even harder together. His other hand rested on her bare thigh. Lily's arms were encircling James' neck, playing with his hair and caressing the nape of his neck. James pulled back, a look of pure happiness on his face, and took a deep breath trying to calm his raising pulse. He nuzzled Lily's nose with his and pressed a sweet kiss to her lips. "Off to bed I'm thinking." Lily's eyes fluttered open as he attempted to stand up. "No! Can't we stay here?" Her emerald eyes pleaded with him. "Love, you're shattered." He pointed out, tucking a stray piece of hair around her ear.

"Please. I just want to be with you." James sighed in defeat and sunk back into the armchair. Lily shifted her position so she was laying on his lap. James picked up his essay and pen and began to write. A wicked grin crept onto Lily's face. Lily rest her head on James' shoulder, pretending to be reading his essay when he shot her a smile. She re-positioned her lips, so they were millimetres away from James neck. She kissed his neck lightly, suppressing a grin as a shiver went down his spine. James eyed her and she gave him an innocent smile; he said nothing and went back to his essay.

A couple of minutes later James felt Lily kiss the base of his throat. James sat frozen as Lily pressed butterfly kissed to his throat, slowly working her way up until she reached his bottom lip. James took in a ragged breath and sought out her eyes. They were shining: she was enjoying this. Lily slid her legs back around his waist and pushed his essay onto the floor. "Are you trying to kill me Lils?" James growled; Lily laughed and captured his lips.

They broke apart, both breathing heavily. "You have no idea how hard it is for me to stop kissing you." Lily laughed again.

"Then why'd you stop?" Her wicked grin coming back; James groaned and avoided looking at her face.

"Because you need to get some sleep! It's 2 am!" James scooped Lily up and rose slowly. He walked up the stairs, marvelling at Lily's beauty despite the hour. "Merlin Lily, you're so gorgeous." James sighed, stroking her face lightly with the back of his hand, "I can't believe you're mine." A sleepy smile stretched across Lily's face. "I love you." James' heart fluttered at the words, no matter how many times he heard them.

James put Lily gently on her bed, pulling the covers so they were over her nearly sleeping form. Lily caught his hand as he turned away, "Stay with me James." James grinned as she moved over so he could slide beneath the covers. Lily snuggled up to him and he wrapped his arm around her warm body.

"By the way, you know I want you here forever right?" Lily said, lifting her head off James chest to look into his eyes.

His eyes twinkled mischievously and his lips curved up into a lazy grin, "Oddly, I'm ok with that."

Well there you have it! Hope you liked it??

Let me know what you all thought,

Love you guys xx


End file.
